


Everything

by kawaiiowl18



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: Joy, love, change.Inspiration: Explosions by Ellie Goulding.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I HURT MY OWN FEELINGS 
> 
> not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the drabble thing I'm doing.

Watchpoint: Gibraltor, clear skies, joy. The warmth set deep into his gut, panting heavily as he fell back against the bed. Reyes laid next to him then, also panting slightly before both of them started laughing. They were super soliders for crying out loud, they shouldn't feel so tired after sex but they did. He placed his head on Gabe's chest, closing his eyes then and still smiling. They had been together for a few years now, having gotten together right before they left the SEP program. Jack could see himself marrying this man, living a better life with this man. Everything was happy, everything was fine.

Everything could change in the blink of an eye. 

Shoved, shouting, shooting. The two of them had gone at each other and were battered pretty badly when they hit a mainline in the building and it caused fire, smoke, death to spread. They hadn't expected the other to be alive later on, to have been brought back by the ever generously selfish Angela Ziegler. A cold chill ran up Morrison's spine as he heard the familiar growl from behind him, feeling a shotgun pressed into his back.

"Remember me, Jack?"


End file.
